


I'm sorry

by robin_puck



Series: О тебе и обо мне [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you knock somebody down<br/>When you push someone around<br/>Always say I'm sorry<br/>It's an easy thing to say</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry

На самом деле Себастьян – очень милый человек. Мягкий, ласковый, иногда даже немного беззащитный. Особенно, если думает, что на него никто не смотрит. Просто воплощение нежности и хрупкости. И эти сияющие глаза. У парня невероятные глаза. И улыбка. Как подснежник со сверкающими алмазными каплями на белых полупрозрачных лепестках…  
– Утро, – мрачно процедил Себастьян, проходя мимо Криса со стаканчиком кофе, споткнулся о провод, ругнулся сквозь зубы, когда кофе плеснул на землю, взбежал по лесенке и захлопнул за собой дверь трейлера.  
Милый, милый, растроганно подумал Крис, счастливо вздохнул и пошел гримироваться.

– Нет-нет, – сказала Скарлетт, сосредоточенно задирая брови в зеркало и разглядывая поочередно то левый, то правый глаз. – Даже не думай.  
– Я не думаю. О чем?  
Скарлетт захлопнула пудреницу и обернулась.  
– Ты собираешься завязать эту свою пацанскую дружбу со Стэном. Все эти хлопки по плечам, обращения «бро» и дебильные розыгрыши вроде связанных шнурков ботинок. Не надо.  
– Почему? – растерянно спросил Крис, который и правда подумывал о чем-то подобном. Ну, так, фоном подумывал, без конкретики. А что? Это было бы клево. Бро.  
– Потому что он совсем другой человек.  
– В каком смысле? – обеспокоился Крис, но Скарлетт только улыбнулась и хлопнула его по обтянутой спандексом заднице.  
– Пойдем, бро. Нас ждут.  
– А, то есть… Тебе можно?  
– Я же не по плечу. – Скарлетт обернулась и сделала страшные глаза. – Нет! Не вздумай хлопать его по заду!  
– Ничего нельзя, – сокрушенно пробормотал Крис и, выходя за ней на площадку, попытался сделать непроницаемое и одновременно воодушевленное лицо Капитана Америки. Прочитал про себя стишок про то, как надо говорить «извините» каждый раз, когда толкнешь кого-то или собьешь с ног. Этот прием ему еще давно подсказал Стэтхэм (всех британских актеров Крис считал большими специалистами в профессии, у них же там Шекспир и все такое): для каждой роли нужно находить какие-то мотивационные строчки, ну, чтобы быстро настраиваться на работу. Стишок про вежливость для дошкольников Крис посчитал идеальным вариантом для кэпа.

Прозрение пришло очень быстро, даже, можно сказать, накинулось и разорвало на месте на несколько потрясенных Крисов Эвансов. Он возвращался в отель после ужина, и в холле, случайно оглянувшись, заметил сидящего на диванчике в уголке Себастьяна. Себастьян был явно слегка под градусом, иначе чем объяснить то, как он влажно и призывно смотрел на портье, который протягивал ему листок бумаги? Только тем, что он гей. Или гей, который слегка под градусом. Или просто Себастьян Стэн, он всегда такой, даже когда трезвый. Но…  
Крис решительно направился к диванчику.  
– Привет.  
– Давно не виделись, – промурлыкал Себастьян, сосредоточенно печатая что-то в своем ноутбуке. Он умел иногда издавать такие звуки, что становилось жарко. Крису немедленно стало жарко.  
– Что пишешь? – спросил он преувеличенно бодро.  
Себастьян приподнял левую бровь и ухмыльнулся левым уголком губ, а потом просто развернул ноутбук к нему. На мониторе было открыто скучное окно почтового агента. Число непрочитанных писем на счетчике перевалило за три сотни.  
– Ого, – сказал Крис с уважением. – Это все по работе?  
– Если бы, – хмыкнул Себастьян.  
– Тогда, значит, поклонники пишут?  
Себастьян приподнял и правую бровь тоже и повернул ноутбук обратно.  
– Кстати, я прекрасно отношусь к геям, – сказал Крис, наклонившись к его плечу. Себастьян посмотрел на него с сомнением.  
– У меня даже брат – гей, – убедительным тоном поделился Крис, придвигаясь ближе, но тот почему-то прыснул, зажимая рот запястьем, а потом и вовсе беззастенчиво расхохотался, захлопывая крышку ноутбука и откидываясь на диване.  
– Чего ты смеешься? – заулыбался Крис, Себастьян хохотал уж очень заразительно, даже хотелось к нему присоединиться.  
– Извини, – тот помотал головой, пытаясь успокоиться, а потом наклонился к уху Криса и прошептал, обжигая дыханием. – Просто я не… твой брат.  
Крис невольно сглотнул и отодвинулся.  
– Но у вас есть что-то общее, – задумчиво пробормотал он. Себастьян смотрел на него загадочно, улыбаясь, как Джоконда, которой вдруг стала известна твоя маленькая грязная тайна.  
– А я – натурал, – сказал Крис на всякий случай. Себастьян мягко хмыкнул и облизнулся, опуская ресницы и отводя взгляд. Боже мой, расстроенно подумал Крис. Наверное, я его обидел.  
– Мне нужно ответить на почту, а сеть до моего номера не добивает, – намекнул Себастьян, и Крис сразу же поднялся. Ведь он терпеть не мог навязываться и причинять неудобства.

Крису было совестно: он-то в легких хлопковых брюках и куртке, а Себастьяна опять затянули в кожаный чехол, да еще эта постоянно заедающая рука, да еще маска на лице… Весь день. Но ничего не поделаешь, пятнадцатисекундную драку за пару часов не снимешь. А если ты кого-то толкнул или сбил с ног, обязательно говори «извини», это ведь так просто.  
– Извини, – сказал Крис, в очередной раз двинув Себастьяну коленом под ребро.  
– Еще раз так сделаешь, и я тебя придушу, – прохрипел тот из-под маски, держась за бок.  
Крис рассмеялся, показывая, что понял шутку.  
– Перерыв пятнадцать минут! – крикнули им от камеры, Себастьян обреченно застонал, приваливаясь к боку автомобиля, а Крису пришла в голову отличная идея.  
– Кофе?  
– Водички…  
Когда он вернулся с двумя стаканчиками, Себастьян уже снял маску и, развалившись на капоте реквизита, дышал так, будто только что… ну, например, пробежал стометровку. И губы у него были красные и влажные.  
– Даже жалко как-то, – задумчиво пробормотал Крис, глядя на него.  
– Чего тебе жалко?  
– Что Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат так и не поцелуются. По сценарию.  
Себастьян закатил глаза, поднялся и забрал у него стакан с водой.  
– Ну, может, как раз для этого на меня и напялили этот намордник. А то, знаешь, не могу устоять. Каждый раз как оказываюсь в одном кадре с парнем – раз и все. А им потом приходится сценарий менять.  
– Слушай, – обрадовался Крис, – а давай заставим их все поменять?  
Себастьян мелкими глотками допил стакан до конца, скептически оглядел его, а потом смял своей железной рукой.  
– Я вот чего понять не могу, – сказал он задумчиво. – Что ж тебя так на прошлых съемках не разбирало?  
– Это в пятницу?  
– Это три года назад.  
Крис открыл было рот, чтобы ответить (открывая рот, он редко точно знал, что именно будет отвечать), но тут от камеры снова крикнули, подбежала гримерша, у Себастьяна отобрали мятый стаканчик, обсыпали пудрой, натянули обратно намордник…  
– Ииии еще разок эту сцену, Крис, обними его покрепче!  
Крис грустно вздохнул и обнял Себастьяна, глядя прямо в его огромные глаза с расширившимися зрачками. На секунду ему показалось, что там, в глубине этих синих глаз, мелькнуло что-то, очень похожее на усмешку.

Через три дня Крис понял, что он все-таки уловил правила: Себастьян опять сидел в холле гостиницы и читал, не с ноутбука, так что он явно пришел сюда не потому, что у него в номере сеть не ловила. И когда Крис подошел ближе, он, не отрываясь от чтения, убрал с дивана рядом с собой журналы и перекинул их на низкий столик.  
– Ко мне завтра брат приезжает, – доброжелательно сказал Крис, плюхнувшись рядом.  
Себастьян поднял глаза от журнала и терпеливо вздохнул.  
– Ну, я тебе про него рассказывал, помнишь?  
– Помню, – ровно сказал Себастьян. – Брат-гей.  
– Не хочешь прогуляться с нами куда-нибудь? Выходной же.  
– Может, я погуляю с твоим братом, а ты займешься чем-нибудь еще?  
– Ну как же так, – расстроился Крис. – Я по нему соскучился. Мы не виделись уже два месяца.  
– По мне ты тоже соскучился? Мы видимся каждый день.  
– Ну…  
– Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
Крис даже растерялся. И на всякий случай прочитал про себя половину строфы из стишка про извинения.  
– Извини, – сказал он искренне. – Я так, разговор поддержать.  
– Не заливай мне, Эванс, так разговор не поддерживают.  
– Я не… Нет. Серьезно. Совсем нет.  
– И ты не собираешься свести меня со своим братом-геем.  
– Нет! – Крис почти испугался. – Он все-таки мой брат…  
– Да уж, пожалей его, – неприятно улыбнулся Себастьян, снова утыкаясь в свой журнал. Крис зажмурился и мысленно дал себе подзатыльник.  
– Я не в этом смысле. Я о том, что, ну, ты и меня с трудом переносишь, а он, ну, он вообще! Еще хуже. Да и в принципе. На самом деле я иногда подозреваю, что Скотт назвался геем только затем, чтобы его поселили в отдельную комнату.  
– В отдельную комнату? – обреченно повторил Себастьян.  
– Ну да, он так и сказал: «Мама, папа, я гей и мне нужна отдельная комната, потому что жить с Крисом я больше не могу».  
– Ты его достал, – утвердительно сказал Себастьян, не поднимая головы. – Как я его понимаю.  
– Я же говорю! – весело хлопнул его по плечу Крис. – У вас много общего!  
– Я не пойду с тобой и твоим братом… куда вы там идете.  
– Жалко. С тобой было бы весело. Ты классный.  
Себастьян посмотрел на него почти с ужасом, и Крис снова умилился тому, как трогательно распахнулись его глаза и дрогнули губы.  
– И красивый, – сказал он, не в силах сдерживаться.  
– Я немного запутался. Кто из вас с братом – гей?  
– Скотт, – ответил Крис, счастливо улыбаясь. – Я натурал.  
– Понятно, – сказал Себастьян. – Извини, мне пора.  
Крис стек на освобожденное теплое место на диване и вздохнул. Ничего. Начало положено.  
Себастьян Стэн, не оглядываясь, вышел на улицу. Какая-то девушка, только что подошедшая к дверям, кинулась ему на шею, а Себастьян разулыбался и обнял ее в ответ. А потом они вместе, так и обнимаясь на ходу, куда-то пошли. И ушли. А девушка была ничего так, блондинка.  
Крис выпрямился и нахмурился. Что-то тут было не так.

– С чего ты вообще взял, что он гей? – спросил его Скотт. Крылышки уже подходили к концу, но на подходе была тарелка с луковыми кольцами и отличная порция картошки со свининой.  
– Ты его видел? – возмутился Крис с полным ртом. – Кто он по-твоему?  
– Нууу… да, – вынужден был согласиться Скотт. Он вытер пальцы салфеткой и внимательно посмотрел на брата.  
– Но даже если он гей, то что?  
Крис пожевал и проглотил, а потом пожал плечами.  
– Да ничего. Просто. Я хорошо отношусь к геям, ты же знаешь.  
– Чтобы хорошо относиться к геям, не надо их для этого отлавливать и зажимать в уголке.  
– Я не отлавливаю!  
– Ты на него охотишься.  
Крис ненатурально расхохотался.  
– Я? Нет.  
– Он тебе нравится? Просто скажи ему об этом.  
– Я говорил! – брякнул Крис и тут же обреченно застонал. – Я не гей, Скотт. Честно. Мы ведь уже это проходили… Никогда не забуду.  
– Из нас четверых тебе одному нравятся девушки, – пожал плечами Скотт. – По-моему это как-то неестественно, но дело твое.  
– Это не генетическое! Просто мы позволяли Карли наряжать тебя в свои старые платья!  
– Только не брякни это в каком-нибудь интервью. ЛГБТ тебя сожрут.  
– А если он и правда не гей? – внезапно нахмурился Крис. Скотт тяжело вздохнул и притянул к себе следующую тарелку. Он очень любил своего брата, но иногда был чертовски рад, что из-за работы они видятся не так уж часто.

– Нам надо поговорить, – пропыхтел Крис, пытаясь вывихнуть Себастьяну руку.  
– Прямо сейчас?  
– Все равно они снимают сзади.  
– Я немного занят, – Себастьян посмотрел на него ненавидящим взглядом. Это он в роли, успокоил себя Крис и наконец решился:  
– Ты гей?  
Себастьян тихо зарычал.  
– Это очень важно. Правда.  
– Я не пойду на свидание с твоим братом, – это было совсем не по сценарию, но Себастьян попытался сделать ему подножку и отпихнуть от себя.  
– А со мной пойдешь? – удерживать его было не так уж и просто, он был сильным и чертовски упорным, даже когда ему вывихивали руку.  
– Я не гей, – наконец рявкнул Себастьян прямо ему в лицо, и Крис от неожиданности чуть его не выпустил.  
– Ой, – сказал он, чувствуя, как разочарование и горечь разливаются по внутренностям едкой кислотой.  
– Крупный план! – заорали где-то там, позади, наверху, сбоку, Крис не слышал, он просто смотрел на Себастьяна, а тот смотрел на него.  
– Извини, – сказал Крис, чувствуя себя полным мудаком. Очень несчастным мудаком. Он не помнил, что он должен был делать дальше – душить Себастьяна или бить его по лицу, он ничего не хотел, более того, он ничего не мог. Ему казалось, что у него было что-то очень ценное, что-то вроде бриллиантового яйца, которое он холил и лелеял, носил у сердца и любовался в минуты грусти, чтобы поднять себе настроение. А теперь это прекрасное, чудесное, волшебное яйцо покрылось трещинами и развалилось на куски. А внутри оказался Себастьян Стэн, который не гей и не пойдет с ним на свидание. Никогда. Никогда. Как же хорошо-то, что фильм уже почти досняли!..  
И в этот самый момент, когда Крис Эванс переживал одну из самых тяжелых утрат в своей жизни, вылупившийся из волшебного яйца Себастьян Стэн внезапно подался к нему и прижался губами к губам.  
Это был мимолетный, но очень жаркий поцелуй. У Криса даже голова закружилась и зазвенело в ушах. Хотя, конечно, возможно, что в ушах у него зазвенело от вопля:  
– Стоп! Снято! Вы что творите, черти?!  
Себастьян Стэн, весь в сверкающей алмазной пыли, очень многообещающе ему улыбнулся, облизываясь и тяжело дыша. И Крис радостно улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
– Руку, – ласково сказал Себастьян. – Руку отпусти. А то укушу так, что ни один гример не замажет.  
Крис выпустил его почти с сожалением.  
– Извини. Сегодня после съемок в семь часов в холле гостиницы? – предложил он.  
– Нет.  
– В семь тридцать?  
– Нет.  
– В восемь?  
Себастьян посмотрел на него молча и едва заметно усмехнулся. Крис счастливо вздохнул. Облако сверкающей пыли из бриллиантового яйца окружало их, мерцая в волосах и на костюмах. Где-то далеко в параллельной вселенной ругался режиссер и хихикали ассистенты. Себастьян молчал, опустив ресницы, и был похож на белый хрупкий подснежник в каплях росы.


End file.
